Shifter's Run
by DarkDragonDeathQueen
Summary: A Furyan, a Necromonger, and a link that nothing can break. The adventures of Riddick and Vaako after The Chronicles of Riddick. They start as two shifters but end up something else. Riddick/Vaako slash. ON HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay so this is my first fanfiction for this fandom, so please review and help with suggestions on where to take it. Later on there is going to be M rated chapters. This is a slash between Riddick and Vaako.

_Italics_ Riddick's animal/Furyan side and Vaako's animal side.

**Bold and underline** is point of view.

DISCLAMER: I don't own anything other than this story and no profit made from this.

Chapter 1: The New Lord marshal

**Riddick**

I have just killed the man who has taken everything I dared to care about, and now I'm sitting on a throne with a dead army in front of me. Then the one of then, known as Vaako, walked up and kneeled before me. Now why did he do that when I just killed their leader and why isn't he trying to kill me like he tried to kill the other? Oh, 'you keep what you kill' that's their saying. Well this is going to be interesting.

Now the others are kneeling as I stand up and walk over to this Vaako. "Stand." So said person does and I start to circle him. As a draw in his scent I notice there's a slight blush to him neck as I draw nearer.

_Interesting. Lets play!_

No, I must not show them what I truly am, but this one seems to have picked up on it, I noticed as his scent went from metal to that of curiosity. Hmm… lets go with this for now, "So, you keep what you kill, huh. Now it seems I am your leader and you have a different set of armor than last time. Finally promoted 'ey. Lets keep it that way, closest position to me, now land back onto Hellion Prime we are not leaving yet. And Vaako take me to some where I can rest."

_Now can we play? I want to play and tease, but we have to show who's dominant and claim. He knows! And he wants!_

Damit it's hard to keep in control lets hurry to a private room I can't stand this.

**Vaako**

Now I have a rightful leader, and he's an alpha shifter as well. The one I have been waiting for.

_Lets be alone I want him, I need him, and he's our alpha and mate!_

No, he's our leader and we don't even know if he can tell and it he knows. We can't be killed after waiting for so long, by jumping him. Now we have to take him to his chambers and see what happens.

This doesn't fit him, but it will have to do for now. It is dimmer then everywhere else on the ship so his eyes should be fine. "Here we are these are your personal chambers. Don't worry they will be redecorat-" What was that!? There's something on my leg.

_My turn!_

"Wait! No!" to late I've already shifted into my panther form.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Again please review and help with suggestions. Also, I think I'm going to make it a shifters fiction. Please let me know if it's okay, and I don't know what to make Riddick yet so any suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for being my first reviewer Casy 'Flame' Wolf, and for the suggestion. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Its just high school and that mess with 6 full classes, but now I'm back! Riddick's shifted form has been determined thanks to Casy. (Also check hers out. They're awesome.)**

**Also, sorry if there are errors. English is not my first language.**

_Italics_ Riddick's animal/Furyan side and Vaako's animal side.

**Bold and underline** is point of view.

DISCLAMER: I don't own anything other than this story and no profit made from this.

Chapter 2: Let's Play

**Vaako**

I shifted right there on the spot.

As I turned around I saw a flash of white and black with, wait was that possible hints of gold? Then there's a weight on my back. I role over and jump in a backwards arc to land on it's back. I land on my paws. _"Grrr. You won't pin me down, but lets see what you're made of."_ I growled out as I landed and started at Riddick. He stared back as a white tiger with gold hints on his chest and flanks, black stripes as black as the darkest night, and those mesmerizing, flashing silver eyes. Not to mention he's **HUGE**!

"_So you my little kitty think I won't pin you down. That sounds like a challenge. Fine then let's play, little kitten." _I get his reply in a wonderful low purr that just stirred every thing just right. Wait! Did he just call me a **little kitten! OH HELL NO!**_**" I'M NOT A LITTLE KITTEN! **__I'LL SHOW YOU, TO TREAT ME AS A PET, HELL NO YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL REGRET THIS."_ I growled out hissing with hackles raised. I pounced, and he easily rolled away. Then we start circling searching for a weakness in the others rhythm.

"_So, little kitten, you will pin me you say. We will see about that, beautiful." _He said with a deep chuckle, which sent a shiver down my spine, and a full, sharp fanged smile, or what would have been if not a tiger right now.

"_Ha, I see some ones confident." _I replied with a smile of my own, again one that would have been if not shifted. We jumped at the same time I jumped to the side as he jumped towards me and as soon as my paws touched the ground I pushed off and collided into Riddick's as he jumped at me again. We rolled in the chambers, and knocked over a couple of chairs next to the dining table that was in there. As we rolled I tried to get a grip on Riddick, but couldn't as he seemed to be able to move right at the last second. It ended when we were both panting and Riddick had me pined under him with two paws on my shoulders holding me onto my back and not letting me go any where.

"_So, you were saying you would do what,"_ I glared at him,_" oh, wasn't it that I was supposed to be the one pined down and not the other way around, beautiful kitten." _There was laughter laced into his speech.

"_Oh shudup __**Riddick.**__" _I stared up at him with a scowl_," and stop calling me a kitten and beautiful."_

"_But you are beautiful, and you have yet to prove your self more than a kitten to me." _He said looking down at me with a gleam in his eyes that I could not determine what it was. Then he leaned down started rubbing his nose along my neck causing me to tilt my chin up giving him more access to my neck. He growled at this, and then he did something I wasn't expecting.

**Riddick**

As soon as we got to the room I shifted. It felt only natural around Vaako, and I wasn't disappointed, as I brushed his leg with my tail I saw a flash in his eyes before he shifted. Next thing I know is there's a pitch black panther in front of me with deep forest green eyes full of emotion, and an almost gold spotted pattern on his chest and his under side.

I had to admit that is was an enticing sight. He had a lithe body with a decent amount of muscle, and he was as graceful as a wild panther in the deep of the night. What a beautiful creature. I can't help but pounce on him. He tries to get on my back but I evade him and he starts growling. Ha, how cute so the kitten does have a backbone. His eyes are surveying me, but it seems, as it is time I test him, as he is no doubtedly sizing me up. I wonder if he knows his desire is showing.

Okay lets see what he thinks of this_," So you my little kitty think I won't pin you down. That sounds like a challenge. Fine then I'll play my little kitten." _That earned me another look filled with desire and rage, and a rant, but now I had to watch him and make sure he didn't get the upper hand.

We went at it for a while, but I decided to end it so then I could receive more than a blood lust look for a different kind. So, I pinned him down and held him there so he couldn't move. Then I teased him a little and received a scowl. I looked down at him and was sure he could see the change in my eyes because he tensed. I leaned down and started rubbing my nose along his neck, and he lifted his chin up giving me more access to his neck. I pulled back and looked into his eyes before leaning back down again and started licking him.

First I licked him on his nose, and then I continued to lick him until I reached the top of his head. Then I started rubbing my cheek along his_, "Beautiful." _I purred. He got my incentive and shifted back. I followed suit. Now still holding him down, but straddling him now. "Sohow was that kitten?"I received another scowl.

"**Lord Marshal, **we can't go any further for I am wedded and you now must lead us."He said with his face in its usual mask. I was displeased with this statement and it must have shown for he wavered. " It doesn't matter. You are my beta and I'm your alpha, not to mention I am now your lord and your are my commander, and I wonder who knows you're a shifter, not to mention the rarest of your class."

He caught me off guard when he rolled over and pinned me then. His eyes flashed with desire, and I sat there with claws at my throat and Vaako hovering over me. I smiled and saw him shiver._ 'Mate! Claim him! He's ours!' _No. I won't just yet but soon. As I bicker with my animal, I see Vaako lean down, and I tensed. Then his grip loosened and he started rubbing his cheek on mine. He grabbed my chin and brought it towards him, taking me into a hard and passionate kiss._ 'Now! Claim now!' _And for once I agreed with my animal.

I flipped us back over, and took off his gray shirt he was wearing while doing this I now grabbed his chin and took him into a kiss that he almost immediately responded to with a low moan. I liked his bottom lip silently asking for entrance. He complied by slightly opening his mouth to which I took full advantage of and kissed him deeply. He growled slightly as I pulled back for a second before attacking his neck. I ran my tongue down the bottom of his chin to his Adams apple and began to lightly suck on it. While doing this I let my hand start roaming over his chest. My hands paused for a little while and worked on his nipples, slightly tugging on one while the other had a thumb rubbing across it.

My mouth continued laying kisses down his neck to the sensitive area where his throat and shoulder met and bit down after my teeth shifted. He yelled out in both pain and pleasure and arched his back, as at that moment my hands found his weeping member and wrapped around it. My hands started stroking him as I continued to bite down until blood started to fill my mouth and in doing so I claimed him.

I released him and licked the area until the bleeding stopped. When it stopped I looked down at him in all his glory. Pale white skin tinged in pink from blushing, member still in my hand ready to burst, panting, eyes such a deep green even with my shined eyes looking straight at me full of desire and something else. Wonder what it is. As I stared into those eyes I stroked him faster and felt my own growing harder to where I was climbing higher as well. Then as he came, I leaned down licking his ear as he leaned forward and bit down in the same spot I did to him. As he road his orgasm we both felt like something clicked into place, and I could suddenly feel what he was feeling and that brought me over the top as well.

_/_

**So, what did you guys think? Should I continue at this pace? Do I make it to where they realize it's more that just lust and desire. Why did something click? What is there relationship going to turn into? ****What will happen to Dame Vaako?**** All will be important in the future.**

**Sorry for being gone so long. I've been busy with school and other works, and I got sick. There's no beta for this story, so sorry for if there's any mistakes. Do you guys like what I did with their shifted forms? And there will be Hellhounds! Yay! Also I have started on one that could be a prequel that's based off of CoR to help explain the situation better, so I'm asking you guys if I should post it.**

**Also, sorry if they seem OCish, but this is going to be my interpretation of them for this fic. Since I'm starting with this as my first Riddick one, but I promise anymore will be in better perspective as to how he acts in the movies.**

**Please review, all are well come.**


End file.
